The Snowy Truth
by RitsuXChan
Summary: This is the Story of one hamster named Snowball. How one story she heard when she was young changed her whole life. First Fic! Dedicated to Stitch Phantom and Cosplay Chan.


**I dedicate this fic to Cosplay Chan, and Stitch Phantom. You guys rock! Please review guys! You inspired me to write this! Cosplay Chan, you encouraged me and Stitch Phantom you really inspired me with all of your cool Hamtaro fics! Thank you guys! Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the hamtaro characters but Snowball, her mom, her dad, and the creator of her. Thank you.**

**The Snowy Truth**

Chapter I

The story of the ages

Once upon a time, in Hamster Heaven, there was a request to make a baby ham. The parents both agreed that they wanted her to be special, as their only daughter. The hamster god agreed with the hamster in charge of deliver baby hams with the stork, both agreed that they would have a special daughter, a very special one indeed. The hamster that was associated with the stork took charge of creating the baby. First, he added some soft clouds for delicacy; it took the shape of a hamster. Then, he added 2 stars; for twinkling navy blue eyes. He then in his hand had 2 ingredients, sugar and spice. First he added a pinch of sugar, for a sweet hamster, then a little spice, for her attitude to stand up for the right thing. The small hamster was starting to take form. She looked like a cloud figured hamster with her eyes closed. The hamster responsible for making her took out a jar. It was labeled 'Special Ingredients'. It was full of things for a 'special child'. He stuck his hand in there, closed his eyes, and at random, got 2 snowflakes, the size of a bottle cap. They were pale blue in color, and were the same shape. He gently placed them on each cheek. They glowed a bright white, then he sprinkled sparkling dust over the hamster, and then put on the last ingredient, the ingredient that makes a child come to life, love. He had a jar with a teardrop of joy from her mother when they said that they could give her the child. He let it slid down onto the place where her heart should be, then her whole body glowed a golden color. "She is complete." The creator said.

The baby hamster gently opened her eyes, and stared into the old, but sweet face of the man who created her. He was brown with white markings on her eyes and ears with a black colored stomach. He smiled sweetly at her and asked "What would you like to be called?" the hamster said the first thing that came to her small mind "… Snowball!" Her voice was small, and delicate, just like the look of this baby hamster. The man gently nodded and said "Your name will be Snowball from now on, now go back to sleep young one, your journey will soon begin." The baby named Snowball eyes slowly fell down, and made her fall asleep. The creator of her put a yellow chain with a snowflake marking made of gold. It said the word _Snowball_ on it in fancy lettering. Then he put her in a pink basket with a cushion and blanket on it for her. He lifted up Snowball and put her in the basket, then put the blanket over her. He smiled at her again. Her cheeks glowed all of the colors of the rainbow. The man stopped smiling to look at the glow, but then continued when he realized that she had gained her powers. 'She has already finished charging, she must be strong indeed…' he thought. He then grabbed the basket and hopped on to the stork. "We have a very special delivery, you know the place." He said to the stork. The stork nodded, then took flight. He flew through clouds of all shapes and sizes, he pasted through town after town, until finally, he made it to a pet store. He was invisible to everyone but the parents, so was the basket, and the man, until Snowball was delivered. The stork pass through a couple of humans, and then went to a cage where 2 different hamsters where. One was a boy, the other, a girl. The father was all black, with navy blue ears, eyes, and belly. He looked tough in his normal expression, yet he was carefree and gentle. He was mean, only when angered. He was about 8.5 cm tall, which was very tall for a hamster in the pet store. The mother was all white in fur, her eyes where chocolate brown and she had a smile to die for. She was a little tougher and had more discipline, yet she wasn't exactly mean. The man said "Congrats! You have the baby daughter that you've always wanted! Here she is, take good care of her." The mother started to cry tears of joy as the 2 accepted the baby girl. They both smiled so big, it was making their faces hurt. The man slipped in a note, right before they took her away. Then he went on the bird again and flew back to hamster heaven.

That was how I was born. When I first opened my eyes in the new world it was wonderful feeling. I smelt a fresh floral sent, and saw a bright light and fuzzy outlines of two hamsters. I blinked a couple of times and my eyes became used to the light. I saw my mother, and my father; they both where gazing down at me, like I was there angel brought down here from heaven. My mother gently picked up the charm around my neck and read aloud "_Snowball_ her name is Snowball." My father nodded in agreement and from that day on, my name was officially Snowball.

That's how I was born… when I was a toddler are little Penelope's age…

"Mommy? Daddy, where is Mommy?" I asked in a sweet tone of voice. My father said "She's here somewhere, don't worry, she'll be here soon." I nodded "Ok Daddy! Daddy…" I paused waiting for his reply. "Yes Snowball?" he said in a gentle tone. "Can you tell me the story of the angel and the devil?" My Father nodded.

_Once upon a time, 2 lovers wanted to have a beautiful baby daughter,_

_They hoped and prayed, and one day, god answered their prayers,_

_He gave them the most beautiful baby girl ever,_

_She was so beautiful, that everyone thought that she was an angel._

_One day, a devil came and tried to make her join the evil side._

_She said "I would never join you!" _

_He just cackled, then he killed her mother- - -_

I was crying. "T-that w-w-was so mean! Poor Angel!" Dad said "Don't worry, it gets better!" I nodded and he continued.

_Even though her mother died, she still had hope._

_That's when one day, something suspicious happened to her._

_She grew wings that where pure black, and soon she got bloodstains on her fur,_

_Everyone thought that she was the devil that killed her mother. _

_She tried to convince them that it wasn't her but no one listened._

_Only her dear father listened, and everyone hated them._

_One day though a note magically appeared that said_

"_If you would like to brake the curse on you, you must follow these instructions:"_

_She wasn't sure if she should do it or not, or if it was even a curse,_

_Yet she knew that something had to be done._

_She continued reading:_

"_You must find the one of true golden light, and he must love you enough,_

_Love you so much that he wants to kiss you and break the curse._

_Then all evil shall be undone and those who cursed you shall be punished."_

_The angel followed these instructions,_

_She searched night and day, traveling over every single ocean,_

_Then finally found the one of golden light._

_They where madly in love, _

_Yet the one of golden light was too shy to break the curse._

_One day, the devil who made the curse tried to kill him, _

_Yet the angel loved him so much, that she took the blow._

_They hid from him, and then, finally,_

_For her brave efforts, her kissed her…_

_She glowed a bright gold, and her devil wings,_

_They turned into angel wings,_

_Her fur looked clean again,_

_And the devil, he was punished._

_That's when god created Hell._

_That way, all of the evil devils will never bother anyone again._

_The devil lived his life in misery for what he did._

_And the angel lived happily ever after._

_The End!_

I wiped my eyes and clapped. My dad smiled and said "I'm glad that you liked it!" Just then, my mother came next to him. She said "Time for bed!" I looked at here and whined "But Mommy!" She said "No buts! Bed!" I pouted and then scurried inside of the plastic house that we have. Soon afterwards, I fell asleep. I had a dream last night…

_I was running… running from something._

_I didn't know why, but something was chasing me._

_Then… _

_I was blocked off by… a devil of some sort…_

_I tried to run the other way but all sides where blocked off…_

_He said in his evil voice_

"_Phfhfhfhfh! I am Spat! Breaker of all hearts, hopes and souls!"_

_I was shaking with fear…_

"_Snowball I—"_

_I interrupted him and cried "How do you know my name?!"_

_The ham named Spat cackled._

"_I knew your name ever since you where born!"_

"_How?!" _

"_Because young Snowball, I am your mother!"_

"_NOOOOOO!!!"_

"_Just kidding, yet if you join me, you won't have to see someone you love parish!"_

"_I will never join you! I don't want to be evil!"_

"_You have it in your blood, you're meant to be evil, you are evil!"_

"_No I'm not! I never want to be like you!"_

"_Maybe not, but think of the power you can have, you could have whatever you want!"_

"_I'm not interested!"_

"_Too bad! I will still make you join me, you will have to someday, and I'll wait"_

"_Wait for what?"_

_Spat cackled. "You don't know? He asked._

_I shook my head._

"_You will soon learn!" he started to disappear in thin air.._

"_Wait… I want to learn more!"_

_Snowball wake up! Wake up!_

My eyes started to slowly open, when a freezing sensation went down my back. My eyes went wide open after that. My mother was shaking me like crazy, trying to get me up, and my father just put cold water on me. My mom said "You were screaming in your sleep, are you ok?!" I nodded. My parents smiled at me, and walked out. They went back to talking and munching on some sunflower seeds.

_What was that about?_ I was asking myself. Even though I was very young, I still knew that something was wrong. _What did he mean by 'yet if you join me, you won't have to see someone you love parish?' That was just a dream… yet it felt so real. Was it real?_

I walked out of my plastic house and walked to the food dish. I was starving after that dream. I wiped off some cold sweat that I still had, and peacefully munched on a sunflower seed to try to keep my mind off of it.

**My first fic!! First Chapter! Please R&R, no flames please.**


End file.
